Not a Care in the World
by The Anime Style
Summary: "Were they zombies? Were they crazy? No...they were completely lost in each other...too oblivious to even notice the biggest interruption that would occur...too busy to notice other people staring at them...but did they care? No...in fact, they could have a care in the world of what people thought of them right now."


Ash Ketchum: 16 years old

May Maple: 16 years old

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, only the fiction being told.**

* * *

May Maple was having the worst time at her first formal. No boys have asked her to dance, she felt WAY too underdressed, and overall she just felt like she didn't fit in.

Sighing to herself, May glumly walked over to the refreshments table set up in the corner of the room to grab a glass of punch.

Grabbing a large scoop of the cold beverage, she dumped it into an empty wine glass.

The brunette haired girl took a small sip of the punch before feeling the presence of another person coming from behind her.

Turning her head, she saw it was her best male friend, Ash Ketchum, who was wearing a regular tuxedo. It consisted of a black blazer along with a white collared shirt underneath. He also wore long matching pants and pointy edged dress shoes, a bright ruby red rose poking out from his blazer.

Taking a look down at herself, she was wearing something much less elegant than what most of the other girls had been wearing. While other girls wore dresses that were much more sparkly or custom made, May only wore a strapless red dress that dragged along the floor. Even if it wasn't as extravagant as the others, it still looked quite nice on her.

…

Now, May had to admit…she kind of liked Ash…no…a more understandable term would be she loved him.

When she was upset that no boys have asked her to dance, she was specifically thinking about the boy standing right next to her…not that he would reciprocate her feelings was her initial thought.

Gathering some of her courage and putting on a fake smile, May greeted the slightly older boy.

"…H-Hi there Ash."

Ash turned and smiled to her, helping himself to his own glass of punch. "Hi May. Having fun?"

She widened her fake smile and turned her head to look at everyone dancing to the fast party music.

"Yeah…it's alright."

"That's good," Ash said taking a good look at May. "You look beautiful."

May blushed, whilst tugging on the sides of her dress nervously. "Oh um… t-thank you Ash. You don't look half bad yourself."

…

* * *

Just then, the fast party like music came to a sudden halt, and then playing a slow song…some would call it romantic, while there were of course others who would classify it as plain awkward.

Almost immediately, about half of the kids evacuated the dance floor, while the remaining half paired up with the opposite gender.

Most of the couples on the dance floor were either dating, liked each other, or had been forced to by their friends.

But what happened next completely shocked May.

"Would you like to dance with me, May?"

She shyly looked up. Her cerulean orbs meeting with Ash's auburn ones. He had just asked her to slow dance, and she was more than glad to accept his offer.

"I'd l-love to."

Ash smiled as he took her hand to lead her to the dance floor.

* * *

Just placing themselves in the middle of the dance floor, Ash set his hands over May's waist, while May placed her delicate hands over Ash's firm shoulders.

Slowly swaying themselves back and forth to the music, the two did their best to match each other's movements, both trying their hardest to hide their nervousness or blushes forming over their faces.

But that's when their eyes met once again. Staring deep into May's sea ocean colored eyes, Ash started to stare wide eyed, while May did the same only into his eyes.

Slowly…but oblivious to the couple, the song had already ended. While the party music was about to come on, everyone began to stare at the still dancing couple.

Not daring to say anything, everyone just watched amusingly as the two slow danced to no music. Each person having thoughts and questions of their own.

* * *

Were they zombies? Were they crazy? No…They were completely lost in each other… too oblivious to even notice the biggest interruption that would occur...Too busy to notice other people staring at them…But did they care? No…in fact, they could have care in the world of what people thought of them right now.

Just enjoying swaying left and right with each other was beyond pleasant for the two teens.

…

Unknowing to the two, they began to slowly lean into each other and just as their lips were about to part…

"Who's up for a fast song now!"

Just breaking away from their embrace, the two flushed teens looked elsewhere to ease the embarrassment.

Luckily, the new music played causing other's to forget what has happened.

Changing to a faster dance, Ash began to move happily to the party music, gesturing for the brunette haired girl to join him.

Giddily dancing along with the raven haired boy, the two danced together liked there was no tomorrow.

Along with them, everyone who had previously evacuated the dance floor had ran to join them.

As much as May was happy now, she couldn't help but feel disappointed. She had been so close to kissing the boy of her dreams…but those chances had been completely shattered by everyone around them.

The second the song ended, May returned to her glum state and went back to retrieve her fruit punch.

Beginning to sip on it slowly, she noticed Ash running back over to her.

* * *

"Hey May…can I talk to you?"

"Huh? About what?" She asked.

"Well…about that dance earlier…we almost um…"

"Kissed?" May finished.

"Y-Yeah…" He mumbled.

"Uh…what about it?" May asked.

"Did you want to kiss me? I mean…sorry. I don't know why I'm asking this. I just feel confused right now, so I thought maybe talk-"

No words left the boy as his mouth had been cut off.

Shyly, yet tenderly, May placed her lips over Ash's in a passionate, yet loving kiss.

The two then returned to their dancing position. May wrapped her arms around his neck, while Ash's remained on her waist.

...

Just breaking away from their kiss, Ash had a look of pure surprise as he raised his finger to his lip, still feeling the sensation of the kiss as it lingered over his mouth.

* * *

"Did that answer your question?" May asked.

He nodded. "I-I think so…."

She giggled and began to sway her body left and right just like they had for the previous slow dance.

Ash grinned and followed her actions.

"You want to continue what we started?"

She nodded, not even bothering to give a verbal reply. Instead just resting her head on his chest, shutting her eyes from the warmth his body had to offer.

Ash smiled to her as he matched the rhythm of her body in sync.

…

Although fast songs hadn't been playing now, Ash and May just didn't seem to mind at all.

Just slow dancing in the corner of the ballroom with no music on, without anyone giving a care in the world.

* * *

**Yeah…that was my first fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I had, and more stories are to come, so I'll see you all later! **

**(A/N) I apologize if the cheesiness of this fic was over 9000, but you have to admit. It was pretty nice ;)**

_**The Anime Style**_


End file.
